Between Brothers
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: On Shay's urging Severide goes to talk to Casey about their blowup in front of the chief, only to find Casey in a roughed up condition. Will Casey tell the truth about what really happened to him? What will Severide's reaction be if he does? Based parts from eppy 1.19 A Coffin That Small, Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)


**Title: Between Brothers **

**Summary:** On Shay's advice Severide goes to talk to Casey about their blowup in front of the chief, only to find Casey in a roughed up condition. Will Casey tell the truth about what really happened to him? What will Severide's reaction be if he does? Based parts from eppy 1.19 A Coffin That Small, Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine

**A/N:** OMG! LOVED the angsty broments in last nights eppy! My dear Casey – what were you thinking? Lol well of course you know Alice just had to capitalize on that moment and toss in a bit of extra Casey whump and some brotherly Severide comfort and concern (but not after…well you'll read lol) and next week ahhhhhh seriously I can't take how addicted I am to this show and our amazing TeamSexy bringin' the heat and the bromance! Love you Chicago Fire! No really I do lol okay shutting up now and you all need to read! :D  
Oh and in case some of you were wondering about the scene where it showed the gang guys aiming at Boden and Casey yelling 'no' and then seeming to get shot at the producers tweeted during the show yesterday that it was cut b/c the scene didn't add anything to the eppy and was cut after the promo was made. So there you have it.

_Note: Words in "double quotes and italics taken from the eppy"_

* * *

_"I just…want to talk."_

From the moment the shots rang out, shattering the glass and nearly missing him and Severide as they argued by the front of the large windowed doors; his mind and heart were racing. All he could think was no one shot up his Firehouse and got away with it; the Irish temper inside burning a hole of agitation that far surpassed the misunderstanding him and Severide had been arguing about.

_"Casey…you okay?" Boden asked in concern._

"Yeah…" he merely brushed it off like it was no big deal, trading a glance with Severide before it was all hands on deck to get their station cleaned up and await the arrival of the CPD. But he couldn't let it go; exiting the Firehouse to see a group of street toughs standing around like they owned the neighbourhood and daring anyone to be stupid enough to call them on their presence. Casey was going to test that bravado.

The first drive by he did, he simply glared at them, holding their gaze and trying to prove to them that the seemingly mild tempered Fire Fighter wasn't to be intimidated. However, instead of just letting it go and letting the police handle it he decided to take matters into his own hands and appoint himself mediator, heading into their 'hood' to talk to the man in charge to see if he could reason with them.

His plan was simple – this is their business…you make them worry about that. The words were clear and simple, "_twice a year we flush the lines and that means we'll flush your product._" They'd respect that right? Its money to them and he wasn't a cop so coming there to make an arrest wasn't his on his agenda.

However, he was alone. He was alone and didn't tell anyone where he was going or what he was up to. He knows if he told Boden, he'd get another tongue scolding before a warning to stay away. He knows if he told Severide he'd more than likely get his ass kicked in the process for even thinking something so stupid and then told to back off.

So here he was alone. _Talk about stupid…_his mind had warned as he got out of the truck and approached with his arms up.

_"I want to talk to whosever in charge."_

_"Nah man get back in your truck."_

_"I'm not a cop. I'm not armed."_

_"Nah man, get back in your truck," the first gang member restated a bit firmer._

_"I just…wanna talk."_

Looking at the angry young faces before him, he knew he had to show no fear or else they would never take him seriously and give his words any sort of mental credence.

"Come with us. Keep your hands where we can see em," was the firm order.

"Fair enough," Casey nodded as his eyes darted nervously around before he followed the young gang member into a rather shabby looking apartment. Walking into the small room of angry looking gang members wasn't his smartest idea as he quickly realized but once he was there, there was no turning back. They'd respect him more if he said his piece and be done with it.

_"You in charge?"_

_"Who wants to know?"_

_Just state your piece and be done with it, _Casey's mind stated in haste as his stomach tightened with all the angry stares and sneers starting to close in on him. He took a deep breath and then started into his shpeel.

_"My name's Casey. I'm a Lieutenant at the Firehouse down the street. Someone fired off a couple of shots into our house in broad daylight. Could have killed someone. Someone who works to protect his neighborhood every single day. Now I know why. You guys hide your drugs in the hydrants. Don't you? Look….we have to flush those hydrants twice a year. I'm not stupid enough to think that you're going to give up your junk but I'm telling you, you hide it in the hydrants it's going to get flushed."_

_"Ha…you done?"_

_"No. Like it not we all hafta co-exist here. This our neighborhood…you don't own it."_

His words flowed with confidence and he hoped reason; praying inside they'd see him as a man not to suffer lightly but also try to understand. This is his neighborhood also and if they'd stay away from his business, he'd stay away from theirs. The equation was simple…the players behind it – weren't.

"You done now?" The leader looked at Casey after Casey had finished and allowed a few seconds of silence to build.

"I am," Casey replied with a small nod. "We both need to make this work."

"So you speak for the whole house then?" The leader asked with an angry sneer as he slowly stood up, Casey feeling his agitation soar; especially when three others moved in behind him, standing in front of the door and ultimately seeing his fate. "You their leader?"

"I didn't come here looking for trouble."

"Yes you did!" The angry gang leader snapped as his fist pounded angrily on the table. "You come into my 'hood with your mighty attitude, thinkin' you're…"

"No I came to reason, one man to another," Casey replied firmly as he tried to take a step backward but was quickly stopped by one of the gang members. "You don't want to make an issue…"

"You came here to make an issue right? You want me to respect you because you have a set of brass balls that brought you here…and alone? That just means you're a fool with a big mouth and a death wish."

"No one else needs to be involved in this," Casey implored as he tried to take another step backward. But all it took was one nod from the gang leader, and two sets of young, strong arms, each take one of his and force them behind his back. "This…isn't what I came for…" Casey grunted as the leader slowly moved around his desk and heads toward his struggling frame.

"You came to give me a message," the leader stopped a few feet from Casey and looked at him in anger. "You thought you could come in here…talk to me like that in front of my boys and just walk your ass back out like you own this 'hood? Mr. Firehouse Lieutenant!" The leader angrily snapped. "Boy I'm gonna show you who's boss around here!"

"You don't hav…" was all he got in before the first of a few angry blows was directed toward his vulnerable frame; the gang leader having to maintain respect and control and not allowing some local do-gooder to come and try to show him up.

"Let your ass out the door the way you came in!" The leader shouted down to his lightly heaving frame on the dirty wooden floor.

Casey managed to pick himself up, his right arm wrapping around his ribs as he slowly staggered from the room, earning a few snickers and curses as he disappeared into the hallway and then outside into the snowy evening, into his truck and headed for home, wondering if he just did more harm and than good and who in the long run would pay the ultimate price.

XXXXXXXX

_"Heather Darden and I are just friends. She came over to my house and fell asleep on the couch."_

_"Right. Sell it someplace else because I'm not buying."_

_"You just can't admit that you might be wrong," Casey stated in his honest defense._

_"I can admit when I'm wrong about a lot of things. But explain to me why she'll barely talk to me but she'll sleep with you when you're the one that put her husband through the window!"_

And that was it…the tone was loud, angry, defensive and accusatory and the bulk of both the Truck and Squad teams heard Severide and Casey bickering over someone they all knew very well. But there wasn't time to make peace as soon the air was shattered by the unthinkable and all hell broke loose; attention diverted elsewhere until another time.

_"You haven't explained anything!"_

_"Don't you walk up on me like that again!"_

_"Or what?" Severide had goaded back before Boden called them both into his office to make a truce; a meeting that lasted all of about fifteen seconds after which Casey walked out._

The time had finally come to address the heated tension in the air between them and one person in particular was pushing for both Casey and Severide to make peace and get back on the same page.

_"Hey what's going on with you and Casey?" Shay asks Severide as they linger over a coffee._

_"Ah…nothing. I don't want to talk about Casey."_

_"Okay I'll just enjoy watching you two mark your territory."_

"Shay…"

"Wanna talk about it? That sibling rivalry thing you two got going on right now."

"Sibling rivalry," Severide snorts. "Yeah well when little brother decides to grow up and…" Severide's voice trails off into a snicker as he stops and turns to see Shay looking at him with an arched brow. "What? Casey's acting like…"

"You called him out about Heather in front of the whole house? Twice! What is that? Acting more grown up?"

"He's been lying…"

"You calling him out and embarrassing him…forcing him to answer to you like he belongs to you or something is wrong Kelly and you know it. You two need to settle this in private, not in front of Boden or the teams or anyone else so they can just gossip about the two of you acting like children."

"You know what…"

"What?" Shay folds her arms over her chest and looks at him with a determined glance. "You two at odds…in spite of this whole shooting thing is just causing undo agitation and you need to make peace."

"I tried," Severide stammers as he pulls away; tired of the truthful but honest browbeating.

"Try harder. The teams need the two of you at peace…not at war."

"Yes mom."

"That's better. Now go find your brother and say sorry," she chastises with a smirk before she turns and walks away, forcing Severide to watch her in wonder; his mind at a loss to explain why he could never say no to her no matter how hard he tried.

"Women," he mutters with a small smirk as he heads outside into the cool night, heading for his car and tugging his sweater a big tighter around his neck as the snow continues to lightly fall. He starts up his car and then slowly leaves the parking lot, wanting to just head for home and be done with the trying days events. Andy and him had been friends longer and sure Andy used to go on about how he and Kelly were going to work together and then retire together, watching their kids become fire fighters just like them.

_That was your dream Kelly…_Heather had reminded him in no uncertain terms and he could only stare at her in silence. Part of that was true, but Andy had the love of the job in him also. So what garnered Casey special attention over him? Casey was the one that…

"Ah damn it!" Severide grumbles as he slumps back in his seat, realizing that he was now trying to justify her actions and motives when he wasn't even sure her game. _Does she really like Matt? Is she maybe using him to get back at me? Does she care that we're at odds? Matt's my friend also, doesn't that bother her if there's this tension? Maybe she doesn't care? Maybe she doesn't know?_

And by the time his mind finishes spiraling around with unanswerable questions, he finds himself stopped in front of Casey's dimly lit home and looking at the front door with a frown. The day before he had shown up with a bottle of whisky from his father as a peace offering from the older Severide but today he was hoping to show up with an apology and hope it's enough.

_"A peace offering for the clip to the jaw," _he had offered the bottle to Casey the day before, hoping to just share a drink and a conversation. That was before Heather's voice was heard and resentment took over; forcing him to take his leave in a heated fit and stew about it for the hours and day to follow.

"Just…get it over with," Severide mutters to himself as he slowly heads up the snowy walk, telling himself to just hear Casey's side and take his leave. "I didn't promise Shay I'd have to like what I hear," Severide concludes as knocks loudly on the door. "Say sorry and leave," he mutters as he knocks again.

Silence.

"Matt!"

XXXXXXXX

As soon as he had gotten home, Casey had slowly wandered into the kitchen in search of an ice-pack, not needing a mirror to see the black eye or busted lip that he was sent home with as a reminder of his brash actions and how one man had to use force instead of words to prove a point.

"Good…going Casey," he lightly scolds himself as he holds the ice-pack up to his eye and winces as the cold instantly forces his hand to pull back and his throbbing lips to curse once more. "What the hell…was I thinking," he groans as he wanders back into the living room and slumps down into the first easy chair, not caring about a few droplets of blood still escaping the corner of his mouth and slowly seeping down his face.

"Ahhh…" Casey's lips softly grumble as he closes his eyes, keeping the ice pack on the throbbing wound before his eyes close and the ice pack slides down his face, resting around the crook of his neck, slowly melting.

_You come onto our turf…with your big ass attitude…acting like you're its savior?_

_*bang*_

"Matt!"

"Ahhh…what?" Casey's lips stammer as he's jolted awake by the tormented nightmare and his name being called out in an anxious tone. "Kelly…damn…not now," he groans as he looks around at the clock, the soggy icepack falling to the cushion as his body pulls away from the couch and heads toward the front door.

"It's uh…not a good time."

"I don't see Heather's car here," Severide calls out firmly.

"No, she's not here…it's just…not a good time. We'll talk tomorrow at the house."

"Look I get your pissed but…damn it open the door so we don't talk through it," Severide huffs in frustration.

"I don't want to talk."

"Matt…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Casey reiterates firmly as he pulls away, turns off the hall light, hoping Severide will get the message. He waits a few seconds and then when he hears what he thinks is Severide's car starting up and pulling away, heads back into the living room to collect the ice-pack and then call it a real night.

But just as he rounds the corner, Casey hears determined footsteps heading up the back steps and can only curse as he sees Severide appear and then slowly push the back door open before he has a chance to hurry and lock it.

"We really need to talk," Severide mentions in a casual tone, Casey's true appearance masked by the dim lighting in the hallway.

"More like you want to yell and argue and not listen to my side. Because if we are going to have a repeat like earlier than I'll say the same thing to you as I said to the chief, no offense but I'm done talking. Now if you don't mind…"

"Look the angry outburst was wrong but…"

"Goodnight."

"Why are you just…standing there?" Severide asks in wonder as he starts to take a few steps, Casey holding up his hands to halt his actions. "What I can't come closer to you? What's going on?"

"Am I not allowed a say in my own home?" Casey growls angrily. "Goodnight. Let yourself out…"

But Severide continues, advancing a few more steps and then stopping; his lips uttering a small gasp as Casey finally steps into the light and he sees his roughed up appearance; the black eye, cut above the black eye and busted bottom lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" Severide asks in shock.

"Nothing. Look it's been a long day and I need some sleep," Casey's anger subsides as he just offers Severide a defeated expression and exhales heavily.

"Nothing? Who did this?" Severide asks in concern, his heart aching at seeing Casey in such rough shape and offering a silent cry for help; one he knows he can't just dismiss.

"It was nothing…it was me being arrogant and stupid and thinking…I don't know what I was thinking. Look it's late and I'm tired and…" Casey tries to explain, trying to offer a protest next when Severide nears him to inspect his wounds. "It's…"

"Hold still a sec," Severide lightly snaps as he plucks a small piece of debris from the wound above Casey's eye. "Boden will probably think I did this," he groans as he looks at Casey in wonder. "Thinking what? Who'd you take on?"

"Look I just need…" Casey's voice trails off as he heads back into the living room to collect the melting ice-pack and exchange it for another one. But he misjudges Severide's nearness and turns around with a small gasp. "I said I'm fine," he grumbles as he tries to sidestep Severide; Severide quickly moving to block his path.

"Who?" Severide gently demands.

"Oh you care all of a sudden?" Casey retorts in anger as he's finally able to push past and escape into the kitchen.

"Maybe I do."

"Well don't."

"Who?" Severide presses as he follows.

"I told you it was nothing. I was…I made a mistake and paid the price but…"

"But what?"

"But it could have been worse so let's drop it," Casey implores as he stuffs the ice-pack into the top of the freezer and the turns around to see Severide watching in concern. "I'm okay. I just look…like hell."

"And no damage anywhere else?"

"No," Casey lies in haste as Severide purses his lips and looks at Casey in suspicion. "I'm fine," Casey insists. _Just get it over with already, _his mind urges, knowing the real reason Severide had come over – to clear the air once and for all with Heather.

_"Heather Darden and I are just friends."_

"Matt…"

"Look you blew me off at the house and then got mad when I tried to tell you the truth. So I'm telling you now whether you want not hear it or not. We need to clear this and then I'm going upstairs and you can let yourself out."

Severide looks at the frustrated determination in Casey's warm blue sapphires and feels himself giving in faster than he had anticipated.

"Okay."

"We're friends and I want to be there for her and the boys because I know Andy would want that. I think she wants more but I'm not the…look we didn't sleep together. She came over for dinner and a movie and fell asleep on the couch…kids were with her mother and so I let her sleep. It was after midnight and I couldn't let her drive home and I was tired and…I hate that she's put this tension between us, but it's not my fault. You two need to work that out. I don't want this okay, we've been friends for too long. I'm telling you the truth," Casey states firmly as he nears Severide. "If you don't want to believe me there is nothing more I can say," Casey concludes as he nears the entrance to the kitchen. "I'm done."

"I'm sorry I yelled at the house," Severide frowns as he realizes Casey's right. Whatever was going on between him and Heather was their business and her coldness toward him he had to address with her – privately. If he even wanted to.

"Yeah…me too. Now if you don't mind I'm…" Casey mentions as he tries to escape once more but isn't allowed, as Severide's hand reaches out and gently grabs him by the forearm, Casey offering a soft frown as he looks to his right in fatigue.

"Who did this?" Severide asks firmly, his tone one of protection but also one demanding an answer; his hand not releasing Casey until he had gotten what he wanted. The truth.

"I went to see the guys who shot at the Firehouse," Casey resigns in honesty as he looks away.

"What?...you what?" Severide hisses as he lets go and face Casey square on. "You went to see them? Are you serious? Damn it Matt!"

"Yes. I went to…I made a mistake okay," Casey groans as he finally pulls away and heads back into the kitchen; his back still to Severide. "I wanted to try to make peace with us and them…call a truce."

"Are you out of your mind? You willingly went into the lair of a bunch of drug bangers?"

"Oh and you've never taken it upon yourself to lay down the law if affects those you care about?" Casey snaps as he turns around and glares at Severide in anger.

_Careful…_Severide's mind warns, _you know you have._

"Who did you go with?"

"Does it matter now?"

"Yes it matters now."

"I think you can see their answer!" Casey hisses as he leans back against the fridge.

"You went alone right?"

"YES!" Casey shouts back before he subsides. "I went alone to try to reason with unreasonable people and I was wrong and got my ass kicked for it. I thought I was doing the right thing and it would do some good but it did no good and I paid the price! Happy now?"

"Yes because I like seeing you like this!" Severide shouts back before he steps back, takes a deep breath and rubs his face.

"Well good, then we both got what we wanted."

"Just…stop with the lost puppy faces…" Severide groans as he shakes his head. "What were you thinking?" His anger surges as he looks back up, Casey not saying a word. "You went by yourself, unarmed and faced…how many? Because when I left yesterday I saw about six hovering around outside about a block down."

"Six or more…look Kelly…"

"Damn that Irish temper of yours."

"I can't always just stand by and…"

"The police have a job for a reason. We don't do theirs and thankfully they don't do ours!" Severide reminds him in annoyance as Casey just looks away. "They could have easily put a cap into you and…"

"And I get it okay?" Casey argues back in anger. "I don't need to be reminded of what I did! Just…go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Damn you're stubborn," Severide sighs as he heads for the front door, tossing his coat onto the couch, kicking off his boots and then going in search of Casey's first aid kit; coming back into the kitchen and catching Casey off guard.

"What are…I can tend to myself…" Casey groans as he Severide gently pulls him over to the chair and pushes him down.

"Stay."

"Kelly…"

"Troublemaker," Severide lightly huffs as he opens the first aid kit, Casey looking up with a frown but not making any attempt to pull away; not really minding the brotherly attention from someone he actually did care about.

"What if that bullet had hit someone?" Casey mutters as he watches Severide's fingers fishing around for the small bottle of disinfectant and some small butterfly band aids.

"What if it hit you? We were all targets you know, not just you. You think about that?"

"The cops were…"

"Like I said before…you gotta let them do their job. What if they bring the heat even more because of your actions? You think you won their respect?"

"No. I had to show them that…enough's enough right?"

"And if you had gotten killed?"

Casey says nothing as he gives his head a small shake; knowing inside that Severide's words was right. He was worked up and angry and wanting to make a point. But going alone was stupid and he paid the price. Thankfully it wasn't too steep a price but it was enough of a warning to make him think twice before doing something like that again. However, as he sits quietly on the chair, his brain is now forced to ponder Severide's words. Would there be backlash for his foolhardy actions?

"It wasn't about me," Casey tries to explain.

"Sometimes it should be. Okay, now hold still," Severide reminds him as he gently lifts Casey's chin upward. "Damn it," he grumbles as Casey's face winces when he starts to clean away the dried blood from the small wound; the astringent liquid mixing with the open wound and mercilessly teasing the tender skin. "Sorry," Severide offers softly, not wanting to add to Casey's pain. "You're still a troublemaker."

Casey's face tries to smile, his lip wanting to crack further and reminding him to just take it easy. "Brothers are supposed to be troublemakers right?"

"Want me to go pay a visit to the school yard bully?"

"Would you?" Casey tosses back as he looks up with a small playful glance.

"No, but after I'm done I'll expect you to open that bottle I brought yesterday."

"That…I can do," Casey replies as Severide's fingers start to gently apply the small band aide to the cut above his eye; his own eyes looking down at Casey's cut lip.

"Maybe I should just put a band aid over your whole mouth. You shut up for a bit should keep you out of trouble," Severide lightly teases as he puts the supplies away. "There…now we're done."

"Well…thank you," Casey admits as he slowly stands up and heads for the cabinet he stowed the bottle of whiskey he had received the other day. He pulls out two glasses and then turns and slowly heads back to the table, easing down with an angry wince as Severide looks at him in wonder. "Okay so I took a few hits to the chest."

"Anything broken?" Severide dares to inquire as he pours them each a glass of the golden liquid.

"Nothing," Casey answers in truth as he holds up his glass. "To brothers."

"A pain in the ass," Severide snickers as Casey lightly frowns. "But usually worth the trouble they bring."

"I'll drink to that," Casey nods with a small smile as they clink and then down their first mouthful.

"Speaking of brothers, Shay has some stuff that will cover that for the funeral tomorrow."

"Really? It won't look...girly will it?"

"Better than looking like you do now," Severide smirks, only to frown when Casey does. "Okay so tell me exactly what you said to them."

Casey goes on to explain a bit more about his gang run-in; leaving the tension about his blossoming friendship with Heather Darden and his professional agitation about Mills decision to leave his team at work or for another day. He was thankful that Severide had dropped by and had reminded himself that he was right, it wasn't just about him and he had to think about who else might be affected by his actions other than himself. Neither of them had a brother growing up and had bonded as such over the years and despite the fact that they could be at each other's throats about such things, their underlying bond was too strong to be broken for good, especially if one of them was in pain and needing comfort or tending to. A silent cry for help never falling on deaf ears. But that bond would be tested. It would be pushed to the breaking point. And that test was coming. Faster than either would expect. Would they survive?

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I left out the whole Mills leaving Truck thing until next week b/c it seems we'll be offered some more angsty broments so will leave that all for then and just wanted to focus on Casey's rash/bold actions and of course some brotherly fallout/concern. And *sigh* just once I want Severide to offer Casey some comfort onscreen! But I hope you all liked this little missing scene and please do let me know before you go and thanks so much!

**PS: **I know in the past week fanfic's alert system has been acting up so to those that read my House/Chase story it updated on Tuesday (always Tuesdays lol) and I updated Hidden Agenda yesterday. Hey blame Jesse for inspiring the muse so much haha she's just as smitten as me! *grin*


End file.
